Codex
Entry 1.1 - The Raujen and Aloha The Raujen Empire is often a poorly understood society, especially when it comes to citizens of the U.C.F. The Empire itself is a civilization that spans dozens of star systems, by far the most expansive of any individual spacefaring species, and maintains a diplomatic policy of complete Raujen supremacy, considering their own people to be the "chosen ones", whose manifest destiny is to own, essentially, the entire galaxy. The Empire itself is ruled by a high council of the landed elite, the remnants of the old governments that once fought over the Raujen homeworld, before unifying under the new banner of the Empire. Don't be fooled by the seemingly totalitarian structure of their regime; the Empire is founded on one principle above all others: that the Raujen people are the chosen ones, and so their government bears a surprisingly large amount of democratic influence... its policy of expansionism and subjugation of "lesser" species is actually one supported, even encouraged by the majority of the population. The Raujen's subjugation of other species is often a complicated affair. Raujen supremacist doctrine predates star travel by millenia, forged deep in their ancient history, where the varying Raujen governments and ideological factions of their own world each viewed themselves as the "chosen ones", destined to rule their world. It wasn't until their first contact with nearby alien civilizations, at their dawn of the interstellar age, over 200 years ago, that the Raujen realized their ancient ideals were not contested over which Raujen should rule their own world, but the chosen Raujen ruling over the lesser species of the universe. Although supported by the majority of the Raujen population, their government's policy is not one that all Raujen share. Although it is comforting for most Raujen to know that they are safe and secure in their privileged lifestyle (the Empire treats its own people quite well), many Raujen view this outlook as being oppressive, manipulating the viewpoints of the public with propaganda, that the way conquered worlds are treated once they are in the care of the Empire is abhorrent, and is driving their society in a direction where the personal freedoms, even of the Raujen themselves, are likely to be suppressed. These concerns are well-founded in the eyes of some, and with the presence of the Empire's first true resistance, the U.C.F., it has finally become possible to actually leave. These Raujen immigrants, often referred to by the Empire Media as "Separatists", "Deserters" or "Race Traitors" might not necessarily hate their own people, but clearly desire to distance themselves from the policies of their government's current policies. Raujen immigrants have since spread both to U.C.F. worlds, as well as those of other unaffiliated planets, especially favoring the Slith of the Bazal system, with whom many Raujen feel quite comfortable in their biological similarities. Within the U.C.F. though, because of the recent pressure of the threat of war with the Empire, and the seemingly-abhorrent behavior of their people when it comes to the subjugation of other species, Raujen immigrants are often treated with contempt, suspicion, and hostility, finding themselves very unwelcome guests of the Federation. To that end, when the call for immigrants to a fresh, new world, in the midst of a long-term terraforming project were heard across the Federation and its neighbors, many Raujen flocked to the opportunity, both because of the generous colonization incentives by the U.C.F. government, and to get farther away from the central hubs of Federation civilization. The planet Aloha became a welcome home for many Raujen immigrants, and it is suggested by census reports that nearly a third of the entire immigrant Raujen population in the U.C.F. has now settled there. Although there is still quite a significant amount of racism against the Raujen for their Empire's policy, the unusual density of the Aloha Raujen population (including in the city of New Hayden), and the not-insignificant number of outside threats to the colonies there has made it a far more livable society for them, and more Raujen settlers are amidst each wave of new arrivals every month. Of course, with the war between the U.C.F. and the Raujen Empire finally being declared as official, the Raujen incursions into Federation territory, and the rising tensions, it may only be a matter of time before the sentiments of the population begin to shift again... or worse, if the Raujen Empire itself decides to take notice. Entry 2.1 - The United Colonial Federation Military Since the first version of the U.C.S.S. Prometheus lore, started by Micheal so long ago, the structure of the Federation and its military have undergone more than a few changes, resulting in some confusion from time-to-time, slowly improving and shifting into slightly different shapes. After a lot of work, research, rewrites and coordination inside the team, we've finished what will hopefully be the final version of the overall military structure of the U.C.F., so read on, and enjoy the new and improved organization, whether they’re your protectors, or your enemies! United Colonial Federation (U.C.F.) The U.C.F. is an interplanetary military alliance, formed between member worlds for mutual protection, joint operations, and a unified body of government that, while it does not specifically govern any of its member worlds, facilitates cooperation between them, functioning as an interstellar United Nations. United Colonial Star Command (U.C.S.C.) The central military command apparatus of the United Colonial Federation. Star Command is comprised of the top officers in the U.C.F. Military, and their support staff, based out of their central command starbase in the Kapteyn system. Federation Special Operations Command (FedSOC) The joint military special operations component of the U.C.F.'s combined assets, under the direct command of the U.C.S.C. officers. FedSOC organizes the component divisions of the other military branches for special operations, but does not maintain its own combat personnel, relying on the Army and Navy to contribute their spec-ops assets to engage in operations. Federal Intelligence Agency (F.I.A.) The mission of the F.I.A. is to gather and analyze information about foreign governments, corporations, and significant individuals, as well as the information provided by the joint intelligence agencies, and perform covert activities in order to provide interplanetary security. The F.I.A. does not participate in combat operations, but has significant intelligence assets in every corner of the Federation, and its neighboring worlds. Federation Army (F.A.) The U.C.S.C.'s branch responsible for planetary and land-based military operations, including the deployment and support of infantry, combat vehicles, and aircraft. The Army's mission is primarily to defend the member worlds of the Federation from invasion, and to attack and subdue its enemies in cooperation with the other other Federation military components. The Federation Army and its components use ranks modeled after that of the U.S. Army. Federation Foreign Legion (F.F.L.) Within the Federation Army, the Foreign Legion is a component that recruits individuals who are not citizens of the Federation, specifically those of non-member worlds. The Foreign Legion has high performance standards, and carefully screens its potential recruits in order to prevent infiltration, but the service provides considerable training, a potential career in the military, and the opportunity for citizenship for those who do not, or do not wish to qualify by other means. Special Operations Task Force Alpha (SOTF-A) Task Force Alpha is the Federation Army's contribution to FedSOC operations, selecting qualified personnel from within the F.A. and F.F.L. for specialized training in ground warfare in especially hostile environments, and high-risk missions, emphasizing physical endurance, perseverance, close-quarters combat, and marksmanship. Military Intelligence Corps (MIC) The MIC's purpose is to provide intelligence and electronic warfare support to tactical, operational and strategic-level commanders in all military branches. MIC generally focuses its efforts on planetary surveillance, providing strategic intel on enemy troop and vehicle movements, base locations, tactics, and technologies. United Colonial Interstellar Navy (U.C.I.N.) The space warfare service branch of the U.C.S.C. armed forces, often referred to simply as the "Navy", or "The Fleet" by service members, responsible for the operation and maintenance of the Federation's combat and logistics starships, space fighter craft, and the subdivisions which support it. Their ships carry "U.C.S.S." registries, and the Navy's rank structure is based on that of the U.S. Navy. Colonial Marine Corps (CMC) The Interstellar Navy's expeditionary corps, their elite fighting force dedicated to serving both as a security asset aboard I.N. starships and ports, as well as their strategic first-strike assault infantry. The CMC is entirely operated within the structure of the I.N., and does not serve as a separate military branch. The CMC differentiates itself from the rest of the Navy only by using the legacy ranks of the U.S. Marine Corps. Special Warfare Development Group (DevGRU) The Interstellar Navy's contribution to FedSOC operations, DevGRU fields special operations missions, recruiting top qualified personnel from within the I.N. and CMC for specialist training, producing experts specifically reputed for EVA assaults, demolitions, orbital insertion, and covert movement. Office of Naval Intelligence (O.N.I.) The Interstellar Navy's intelligence subdivision, serving in both clandestine and overt military support operations, specifically in seeking out, reporting, and addressing advancements in other civilizations' space forces. But what does all this really mean for you, the player? The military base that is a part of New Hayden is a garrison for the Federation Army, serving as a defense against the external threats that are scattered across Aloha, and as a deterrent to the possibility of an attack by forces hostile to the Federation. Within the military presence on New Hayden there is a mix of Army and Navy personnel, though the latter are limited in number. The battalion garrisoned at the base is primarily composed of primary Army personnel, but includes a sizable Foreign Legion presence, due in part to the large population of foreign nationals that have settled on Aloha. The Navy presence is composed primarily of the A.O.D., the Aloha Orbital Defense wing of starfighters and planetary defenses that patrol the system, as well as their support crews, along with a number of administrative personnel and specialists. As a player who is already in, or interested in the military, it's important to know which of these departments and their components is actually important. The Federation Army and the Federation Foreign Legion are the most important, and the most open to player characters. They both work in the same command structure, and have a wide variety of both combat roles and non-combat support positions. Those who are from species that are from worlds that are part of the Federation can join either, though the Federation Army is most often preferred, but those from other worlds, such as Raujen, Selachii, Sergals, and 'other' species must start in the Foreign Legion. The Interstellar Navy is responsible for a number of things on Aloha as well, including logistics and transport of equipment from offworld, and the defense forces within Aloha's planetary system, and all the staff necessary to keep those personnel working in cooperation with the Army forces. The intelligence agencies, (FIA, MIC, and ONI) and the Spec-Ops components (FedSOC, SOTF-A, and DevGRU) are not typically available to players. Representing strategic assets of the Federation, and assigned to higher priority missions than just "Hanging around on Aloha", these organizations are still sometimes involved with events, especially military ones, but the possibility for responsible players to be enrolled into these high-demand programs is still possible. And although everyone likes a good Marine, the CMC is a military component that doesn't garrison at Army bases, and typically doesn't operate out of anyplace but Interstellar Navy ships, making them a rare sight on Aloha, though former active Marines have joined the population as civilians.